Edward and Bella visit Florida
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: Renee's PoV of 'Edward and Bella's trip to Jackcsonville, Florida'. Takes place in Eclipse when Edward and Bella visit Jacksonville.
1. Chapter 1

_This is 'Edward and Bella's trip to Jacksonville, Florida' in Renee's PoV. You don't need to read the other one but it will probably make more sense if you do. I tried to make this very insightful as Bella described her in Eclipse, but if you have any ideas of how to make this more in character, please tell me. **Read and Review please**, they make me more inspired to update faster._

* * *

"Come on Phil!" I called impatiently up the staircase, already by the door. I was already bouncing up and down with excitement at the thought of seeing my daughter minutes from now. As I thought about Bella, images of when she lived with us in Phoenix flooded into my memory. I could remember her happy face as she took care of me, trying to talk me out of doing anything stupid. I could feel the corners of my mouth turning up at the sides; my teenage daughter, so mature, she was mentally middle aged.

But as I continued to zoom through images of her in my mind, more shocking pictures flashed inside my head, images I wished I could erase. I had immediately regretted letting her go to Forks, seeing her broken body looking so fragile in that hospital bed in Phoenix last year. I shook my head; though my daughter was always mature and selfless, I didn't really think she would have stayed in Forks once we had settled down here in Florida. I was sure she missed the sun and the warm beaches, but she had told me that her 'crush' on Edward was a contributing factor of her staying.

Of course, at the time, I could see that he was more than just a crush. The way her cheeks would flame just by looking at him showed me she was falling for him. It was very unlike my daughter to fall for a boy so hard. Thinking about how much Edward had affected Bella caused new images of horror to appear in my head. Images I wished so badly to disappear, ones I had lost hours of sleep to. The last time I had seen Bella, she looked dead, lifeless. There was no depth in her eyes, and as much as she tried to hide the pain, I could see through her.

It was clear that Charlie blamed the mental loss of our daughter on the absence of Edward and his family. But I thought that now her reason for staying in Forks had gone, maybe she would come home and stay with me and Phil. Boy, had I been wrong. I was shocked as she had thrown her clothes all around the room when we tried to pack for her, how she screamed and cried that we couldn't make her leave. From her emails though, it was obvious that she was back to her old self, or that's as much as Charlie had told me a few nights ago when he had called about Bella coming. My thoughts were interrupted when Phil came down the stairs, swinging the car keys around his finger.

"Were not going to be late Renee" Phil said, grabbing my hand and leading me through the door and out into the hot Jacksonville air "We still have twenty minutes until we are due to meet them". Phil climbed into the driver's side of the car and I sat in the passenger seat, immediately turning on the air conditioning. "Besides" Phil muttered in a low, teasing voice "Bella knows you well. She probably expects you to be late". I smacked his arm playfully, thinking what I did to deserve him.

I could feel the nerves and excitement building inside of me as we started to enter the gates into the airport parking lot "Oh I hope Bella is okay with you being busy most of her visit, though I guess that means we get to have more mother daughter time. I wonder if she would like to go shopping…I found some really nice tops in Victoria's Secret I would like to try on, maybe she would come with me. After all, its been months since I have seen her, and even longer since I have seen her well"

I continued to babble on, worrying about our weekend. Phil and I strode through the entrance doors at a fast pace, me practically dragging him along towards the waiting room. As soon as I rounded the corner I spotted Edward's unusual shade of reddish-brown hair. Knowing Bella would be with him, I started to run towards them. "Bella? Bella!" I called as soon as I spotted her face. She looked up excitedly "Mom!" I pulled her into a giant hug; only releasing her so Phil could give her a small hug as well.

I then noticed Edward standing next to her, watching her intently as we greeted each other. His unnatural beauty took me off guard a bit, and I welcomed him a second too late. "Hello, Edward" I said to him, remembering his politeness of when I had last seen him in Phoenix. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Phil assessing Edward's muscled body, probably hoping he would play while up here. That would be good; I could probably spend more time with Bella then.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs Dwyer" he replied in all formalness, holding his hand out so I could shake it, what a gentlemen. "Please, call me Renee" I told him, Mrs Dwyer made me seem too old. I shook his hand, noticing how cold it was. They must have the air conditioners up very high in the plane. I turned back to Bella, so excited to be able to tell her all the things she had missed these last months. Phil had reached out to take Bella's suitcase in one hand, the other grabbing mine. Edward walked on the other side of Bella. They stood close together, but not holding hands. I became confused; _don't most teenagers hold hands with their boyfriends? _

I could hear Edward and Phil talking sports, and from what I gathered, Edward's family enjoyed playing a lot of family games. Though Edward was talking to Phil, every few seconds his eyes would flash to Bella's face, as if checking she was okay. At some point in the conversation, I saw Edward wink at Bella and she looked down and blushed, a deep red colour brushing over her skin. A colour I hadn't seen on her last time I had seen her.

"Oh my gosh Bella! You look a lot better from when…I saw you last" I stuttered over what to say a bit, knowing from Charlie's warning that she didn't like to talk about the time when Edward was gone. But I couldn't help the image of my daughter staring lifelessly off into space from flooding into my head. I thought I saw Edward tense beside Bella, like he was imagining it too. She was rather wary when she replied, as if she was making sure to choose her words carefully.

"Yes, it's so good to see you too". I smiled "So Bella, I know that you have some of your stuff from Phoenix in Forks, but I have the rest of the stuff in your room here" I hoped my use of telling her it was her own might help bring her home. I looked up waiting for a reply, but she was looking across at Edward again, his eyes watching her every couple of seconds. Confusion swept over me; it was like they had to keep checking that each other was there and safe, strange.

"Bella" I tugged on her arm, hoping to get her attention again. Her eyes shot back to my face, looking a little lost "Err sorry mom; I was just distracted, long flight you know" I knew that it wasn't the long flight that was distracting her though "What were you saying?" she asked, seeming genuinely curious. I forgot about all my concerns and started talking again, thankful to have my daughter back home again, even if it was only for three days.

"I was telling you that most of your stuff from Phoenix is in your room" I said, slightly emphasising the _your_ part so she wouldn't feel as if she was intruding. She seemed to think about this for a second, nodding slightly but not replying out loud. I sighed quietly as we exited to building. Bella and I were so close, more like best friends then mother and daughter. I could sense that there was something she was not telling me…some secret she held with Edward. I shook my head, scolding myself._ Silly Renee._

I noticed Bella shrugging her jacket off quickly, looking over my shorts and tank top outfit. I laughed, forgetting that this must be very hot for her; I hoped she wasn't _too _used to the weather in Forks though. "You'll get used to the temperature soon enough" I told her truthfully, if she stayed for longer, then in a few weeks she would barley notice it, but my hopes were knocked down a bit when she bought me back to reality.

"I think I can put up with it for a few days". We reached our new Toyota; thank goodness Phil had got that pay rise this season. Phil, thinking ahead a bit more than me, pulled out his keys to turn the air conditioning on. I went round to the back of the car to put Bella's suitcase in the back of the car next to where Edward put his. The things must have weighed 50 pounds. "Gosh Bella, what do you have in here? I always thought you were a light packer" I said, remembering how small of a bag she took when she went to live in Forks.

"Alice packed for me" she said, then after noticing the confusion on my face she added "She is a shopaholic and she couldn't resist the chance to pack for somewhere you could actually see the sun". I wondered why a bright happy little girl like Alice would continue to live in the rainiest place on earth. I heard Edward laugh beside me, of course standing right next to Bella as well. "How can you even stand it there? It's so cold and wet and urgh I mean you don't ever get to see the sun, and when you do, its raining anyway" I complained, more to myself then anyone else; I was glad to have escaped Forks.

I jumped in the passenger side, looking in the rear view mirror as Edward and Bella slid in the back. I smiled at the large gap between them; maybe Charlie was exaggerating when he said they don't leave any space between them. As we pulled out of the car park I began to tell Bella about everything she had missed…about the thrilling rides at the amusement parks…how I had watched Phil's team play baseball over and over. She didn't need to speak much, I barely let her get a word in though, and hoping my descriptions of Florida would convince her to stay.

It felt like I had been talking with Bella for hours when we finally pulled into our driveway of the beach house. "Well here we are, Bella" I told her, silently adding '_hopefully your new home'_ in my head. I stepped out of the car quickly; keen to show Bella all the renovations I had attempted to do in the home.

* * *

_I will plan to update this as soon as I can, but I have quite a few other 'in progress' stories which I need to add to as well. Please check them out if you can. **Review please**._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. I am still learning about how to write in Renee's PoV, so I like to know what you think about how I have portrayed the character. 'greysfanhp' said they would like more desciption of Edward, and I hope this fills in some of the blanks. **Please review**, it really does make me more inspired to update._

* * *

Bella let out a groan as she climbed clumsily out of the car, looking more uncoordinated next to Edward, who somehow how the elegance of a gazelle. It was easy to forget that Bella was not used to the humidity the way Phil and I were. Edward, however, seemed unaffected by the temperature, as if he didn't feel the heat through his thick jacket.

"Don't worry Bella, we turned the air conditioning up high in the house, you must be used to the cold conditions by now" Phil teased her. Edward laughed from behind me, his laugh far to clear and musical to belong to any of us, covering up his chuckles with a cough. The was Bella looked at him and blushed slightly made me wonder what thing I was missing; I didn't like to not know what was going on.

Phil and I walked around to the back of the car to retrieve the bags, but Edward was there before us, lifting the bags with ease. I thought back to how heavy Bella's bag alone had been earlier, doubting how he could lift both of them. Phil's thought were obviously on the same track as mine as he gawked at the visible muscles in Edward's arms as he lifted the suitcase up the stairs.

I signalled for the others to enter after I opened the door and bug shield. Edward's gaze never left Bella's as she assessed the room, his eyes a strange but smouldering golden colour, like topaz. As he watched my daughter, it wasn't the usual lust-driven ogle of a teenager but a more passionate and protective gaze, like he would drop everything and run away with her if there was any danger. I shook my head to myself; _you have got to stop reading those mystery books_.

"The rooms are upstairs" I pointed out, heading over to the staircase to show them their separate rooms. Edward, in front of me at the time, stepped back so I could lead "ladies first" he smiled warmly, but breathtakingly. No wonder Bella had fallen for him. His manners though, it was like he was born in the wrong decade, or century. No teenage boy I had ever met was this polite.

The others followed me up the stairs, Edward and Bella so close their arms were almost touching. I tried not to think about my daughter being physically attracted to this guy- and there was no doubt she wasn't- as we started down the long corridor at the top of the stairs. "Mine and Phil's room" I pointed out, indicating to the first door "Our bathroom" I told them, thinking of the hours of work I had put in to try and make the place more homely.

"This is my office" I thought about the state that room was in, paper and paint everywhere, quickly moving on to point out the next room "Phil's mini-gym". I came to a stop at the third entry from the end of the hallway, opening the door to reveal Bella's room I had hoped she would accept many times over the past year. "Bella this is you room. I already have some of your things from Phoenix set up for you, and your old clothes are in the dresser" I told her, once again examining her full length pants and blouse outfit, knowing she would want less warm clothing to wear.

As much as I wanted to stay with Bella and chat, I also wanted to make a good impression and be a hostess. Edward had placed Bella's suitcase by the door as she wandered into her room, looking around curiously. I saw Bella sneak a quick peck on his cheek as he started to follow me; she probably hoped I didn't see. Edward looked like he didn't want to leave her, even for a second, and her face mirrored his. When Charlie had told me they are barely apart for a minute, I didn't believe him, but now I could see how he thought that.

Brushing my concern away, I continued down the hall, barley hearing the incredibly light footsteps behinds me. "Edward you can stay in the guest room, if that's okay?" I asked him, trying to keep the formalness and politeness he held. "That's perfectly fine, Renee" he replied, though his eyes kept glancing down the hall to where Bella's room is. "Okay then. This is the general bathroom, but I guess it can be yours. Bella has her own in her room" I told him, hoping that my high thoughts about them being apart wouldn't be too apparent in my voice.

Edward waited rather hesitantly at the door, probably not wanting to be rude and enter without permission. _If only all guys were like_ that I thought. "Well that's everything I guess, ill leave you alone to unpack" I said slightly awkwardly; it was okay being around Edward with Bella there, but with just the two of us, it was a bit strange, like he was wearing a mask and I was missing something big.

I walked back down the hallways and down the stairs. Phil's voice caught my attention from beside the door "Honey, I'm going to go practise with the team. Big playoffs you know" he said, kissing me goodbye. "Have fun" I called out the door, turning back into the house. Once the sounds of the car had gone I could hear murmuring upstairs, coming from Bella's room.

Not wanting to interrupt, but curious, I started back for the stairs. My loud footsteps seemed even louder after listening to the quietness and grace in Edward's. Walking quicker than normal I rushed to Bella's bedroom door. "Bella" I called, waiting outside the door in case Edward and Bella were inside having a private moment or something. The thought made me blush.

"In the guest bedroom, mom" she replied, her voice slightly irritated, like I _had_ interrupted something. I could feel a scowl building on my face. Of course I could remember being a teenager, but I didn't like to think of my daughter going through that stage. "I knew I would find her in there" I muttered, hoping they couldn't hear me.

When I reached the room I smiled in satisfaction; Edward and Bella were on separate sides of the room, him searching through his suitcase. I took advantage of his distraction to talk to Bella. "I know it's late, but would you like something to eat Bella?" I asked her hopefully, wishing for a few minutes alone with her, but my face fell ever so slightly when she replied "No thanks mom, I ate on the plane so I'm pretty full. I think I will just head to bed soon anyway"

I turned to look at Edward "What about you Edward?" I asked him. "No thank you, Renee" he replied serenely, turning back to look at Bella as soon as he finished his sentence. I looked between them a few times; the way the looked at each other with such love and adoration reminded me of a married couple. I wouldn't really be surprised to see a ring on her finger sometime soon. Edward chuckled, probably at some joke I had missed.

Looking at Edward made me notice Bella had moved right next to him, like gravity had pulled her there. I also noticed the forming shadows under her eyes; she'll need some sleep if we plan to hit the shops tomorrow. "Bella" I told her "I know you have been on a plane today but I think you should get some rest, I have a big day planned for tomorrow". She nodded, curious about what the big day was. I looked at Edward before I left. His gaze at Bella was making me confused; the way his eyes looked at her so protectively, and slightly possessive. What was even more confusing was how Bella's own eyes returned the possession and love.

"Bella, do you want a shower?" I asked my daughter, her distraction concerning me slightly "There's one in the bathroom of _your_ room" I told her, hoping my subtle hint would get her to leave. The way they stared at each other was beginning to make me think she would never leave, and she would never want to. "Thanks mom, I'll just say goodnight to Edward first".

I sighed; of course she would. The meaning caught up to me a few seconds to late and I left the room, hoping the goodnight would be quick, but also knowing my hope was pointless. They were DEFINITELY past the crush stage.

* * *

_I plan to have a few intense conversations between Renee and Edward that Bella missed out on so if you have any ideas on that or anything else, please PM me or leave it in a review._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to those who have reviewed so far, it means a lot to me and your suggestions are very helpful. To the person (graysfanhp) who suggested some awkward moments, I didnt quite understand what you meant but i did try to set some awkward situations up in this chapter. I also have a plan for maybe a few awakward and slightly embarrassing moments between Renee and Edward as well as possibly Edward and Phil. Becuase of my first story of this through Bella's PoV, i am limited in my actions between Bella and Renee, so I am focussing more on Renee and Edward. I also plan to do the beach converstation in eclipse from Renee's PoV; I know it has been done before but i want to take a shot at it as well. The people who have already suggested ideas have made my stories so much better, and i would really appreciate it if you could do the same. I dont mind how big or small the idea is, please just tell me. Read and Review please.**_

* * *

I listened carefully footsteps along the hall, waiting for Bella to return to her room. After a few minutes passed I began to get anxious- how long does it take to say goodbye? Of course Charlie had told me how hard it is to get Bella alone for even a second, how she never seems to want to leave Edward, even just for a few seconds. I sighed, wondering if her unwillingness to be away from him was enhanced by her reactions when Edward left her.

The image of her lifeless eyes flashed into my head again, this time thankfully distracted by Bella's uneven footsteps along the hall. I laughed quietly under my breath; it was a surprise that she could walk that distance without tripping over. The shower water turned on upstairs and I heard the bathroom door of Bella's room close.

I wondered if she would be awake enough to talk tonight; I had missed her so much, and I needed to find out this secret between her and Edward. I listened for any movement upstairs; other than the water of the shower turning off and Bella's footsteps, there was nothing? I couldn't hear any of Edward's footsteps, of any creaking of the floorboards. Maybe he had gone to sleep it thought hopefully- I wanted to talk to Bella privately and I didn't know how many chances I would get this weekend.

As I headed up the stairs, I thought I began to hear voices coming from Bella's room. Maybe I should go check on her and Edward, make sure they are okay. I headed down to the end of the hall, checking on Edward first. I contemplated knocking on the door to be polite, but didn't want to wake him up if he had already fallen to sleep. In the end I settled on a light knock, I barely heard it, so I don't know how he did.

"You can open it" he said, his voice not sounding tired at all, unlike Bella's before. I sighed in relief, opening the door a little awkwardly, hoping I hadn't caught him in the middle of changing. My cheeks flushed lightly at the thought of the embarrassment. I collected myself quickly, looking up at Edward as he started to put some things back into his suitcase.

I only then noticed he had changed into a pair of lightweight pants and a button down cotton shirt. I briefly wondered how he could stand the heat, of course I was used to it but any visitors, especially from cold places, seemed to overheat a lot. "Is there anything I can get you?" I asked him, not wanting to be rude and show my real reasons for making sure he was in his room.

"No thank you, Renee" he said again, not grumpy from tiredness like most other men "I think I will just go to bed now". His tone was very slightly hinting, but not rude. It reminded me of when I would talk to Phil when baseball was on TV and he would subtly comment on the game to divert my attention. _There you go again Renee_ I told myself _over thinking everything._ This isn't some crime or drama book.

On my way back down the hall I cheeked on Bella, just to make sure she was in her own bed. I creaked her door open slightly, listening to the silence in the room- with no sound but deep breaths. She was lying on top of the covers, looking rather flushed from the heat. I closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake her up; she had looked like she needed some sleep.

I almost feel utterly ashamed of my thoughts. _Really Renee_? Bella is so much more responsible and mature than to sneak into some boys' room in her own mother's house; I had taught her better than that. But then again, Edward wasn't just any boy; I doubt he would sneak into her room. Even though I had only known him for a little while, he seemed so much more mature and polite than anyone else his age- definitely not likes any of the boys in Phil's team who had single-track minds. If only all men were as gentlemen like as him.

I wandered back to my room, changing quickly and hopping into bed; Bella wasn't the only person who would need rest for tomorrow, and as much as I would like to stay up all night talking to her, we really needed some rest. The house was oddly silent. Usually at night there would be Phil's snores next to me, but he was still out for practice. I listened hard for any sound in the other rooms; I wasn't used to having visitors in the house.

I thought I heard light but complex music, like somebody humming. Though I knew my mind was probably just trying to send me off to sleep, the music was beautiful, like a lullaby. I smiled to myself, falling asleep quickly. The sky was still dark when Phil left early in the morning to meet his team at the gym at six, and I fell back to sleep quickly; I was used to Phil leaving early.

About half an hour after Phil left, the previous day came flooding back to me and I remembered my daughter in the other room. Not wanting to waste time, I jumped up from the bed. I wondered if Bella was still asleep, or if she had woken up early; then again she was on Pacific Time so she might sleep in. I knocked on her door, hearing scuttling inside and hoping that it was just Bella awake.

"Come in, mom" she called. I opened the door in time so she her heading into the bathroom with her hairbrush, pulling it through her brown hair a few times. We really did look a lot the same, apart from our eyes. Our brown hair used to be the exact same shade, but now mine was sun bleached and hers was darker from the lack of sun.

"Good morning Bella, how did you sleep?" I asked, hoping she didn't sleep too badly. "Very well" Bella replied, eagerly walking beside me downstairs. I was a bit surprised that she slept well though- of course I was glad she did- but with all the heat, you would have to sleep with an ice cube to sleep well. I showed her to the dining room table, becoming confused as she went instantly to sit by Edward.

It was like he was a magnet for her. Like instead of the gravity pulling her to the ground, it pulled her towards him. It really was strange and I quickly became confused and concerned; by the way she seemed so attached to him and dependent on him, I lived in terror of what it would do to her if he left again. I was sure she wouldn't survive this time.

Looking up at Edward though and how loving and adorable his gaze was as he watched my daughter sit down next to him, their chairs right next to each other, I was sure he wouldn't ever do that again.

I thought back to when I had first met him, and how I had told Bella I thought he was in love with her. Well, I didn't think there was a way he could have loved her anymore, but looking at him now, I could see it was possible. It reminded me of Charlie and I when we had first met- of course Bella and Edward looked a lot more grown up and mature than we did.

The way Edward looked at her though! It made me confused, like she was the only light in his life, the only thing he could see. And the fact that she returned the look made me even more concerned; my daughter was not one to fall hard for people, in fact she had never fallen for anyone before, but if their was such thing as true love, this was it.

I didn't realise I was still observing them when Edward looked up at me and smiled. I almost felt guilty, like I had been caught in the act and he had known exactly what I had been musing in the past few minutes. Looking down, I noticed I was still in my nightgown, where as Edward and Bella were fully dressed. Embarrassed, I excused myself to go get changed, not taking to long.

I briefly wondered how big a challenge it would be to get any alone time with my daughter this weekend. I really needed to talk to her privately about her relationship with Edward. It wasn't normal, too intense. I sighed; Bella and I used to be so close, we could tell each other everything. I knew there was some secret I didn't know about, and I intended to find it out as soon as possible.

* * *

**_In Eclipse, Bella mentions how observant and perceptive Renee is. I tried to make Renee particulary observant of Bella, but of Edward as well. She knows she is missing some secret, and at first I thought she might try to downplay Edward and Bella's reletionship to herself. I didnt know if it would really be able to happen, what with edward's mind reading and all of that, but i thought adding the little bit of Bella's lullaby in their would be kind of sweet. Please Review with any comments or ideas. I will update soon, and i do have a few ideas but I would like to know some of yours and add them in (I would give you the credit for them, of course)._**


	4. Chapter 4

_This is a piece mainly between Bella and Renee, as the next piece will also be. It has a lot in it that my Bella's PoV story didn't but mainly stays canon. I really love fans ideas so please leave me a review. I try to put every idea and suggestion into my story some way or another. **Please read and review thanks**._

* * *

I had pulled out one of the many singlet tops and a short pair of shorts from my draw- Florida was just too hot for anything else. After dressing quickly, I headed downstairs again. Although I would like to be able to wear a pretty long dress or a thick designer top, I really couldn't in this weather. I hope the malls aren't too crowded today, I thought, that way we will be able to get more shopping done. Maybe if I get Bella some more summery clothes, she would stay out here for longer.

As soon as I rounded the corner by the table, I saw Bella shift away from Edward unwillingly, probably not wanting me to notice. My eyes zoomed in on their hands intertwined under the table though. I became slightly concerned; it was like Bella had to be touching some part of him to know he was there, and the same with Edward.

I shook my head, trying to move onto lighter thoughts. Just as I was about to say something to break the silence, Edward rose from his seat, looking reluctantly at Bella as he released her hand. He gathered up his own plate and Bella's, as well as mine. Although Bella looked used to his unusual manners, I was still surprised; not even Phil did that. "Um, thank you" I told him sincerely but awkwardly.

He smiled that stunning smile again "My pleasure Renee" he said before disappearing into the kitchen. I watched as my daughter stared after him, looking like she wanted to join him again. I probably should tell her the plans for the day, or ask her would be better. After all, I didn't get to spend much time with Bella, and she was probably in the need for some girl time, after spending all her time with Edward and Charlie. Though Charlie did tell me she spends a lot of time with Alice…

"So Bella, I was thinking" her attention shot back to me, as if anticipating what I would say "Did you want to do a little shopping today?" I looked at hopefully, in need of some girl time. The looked back at me with what looked like a forced smile but replied "Sure. That sounds like fun". "Are you coming too Edward?" I called into the kitchen; though I wanted some time just with Bella, I knew it would be rude not to ask.

He replied instantly coming back into the main room "No thank you Renee". I was slightly disappointed that he couldn't get to come; I wanted to get to know him a bit better but I was glad to have some time alone with Bella. I wonder why he couldn't come "I have an English term paper due soon and I still need to do a lot of work on it. Thank you for the offer though". It was like he picked the question right out of my head; my question must have been written all over my expression.

"Don't you have this term paper too, Bella" I asked her, playing the role of the parent I very rarely played. Though it wasn't like Bella to get behind on school work, I knew she had been very distracted by Edward. I hope Charlie has been making her keep up in school, perhaps I should call him.

"Edward's not in my English class. Our class did that paper last term" Bella replied as if she had her answer perfectly rehearsed. But I was far too excited about the day ahead to worry too much about it; Bella was mature and smart enough to keep up with her own school work.

"I'm just going to go upstairs and get my purse" I told her, rising from my chair "Be back in a few seconds" I said, hoping the warning wasn't too evident in my voice. When I came downstairs again, Bella and Edward were right beside each other on the couch. _How will they survive the day without each other?_ I thought sarcastically. Bella looked up at my approach and shifted away from Edward a bit, looking slightly embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes and dragged Bella towards the door excitedly. Edward looked rather lost as I pulled her away, looking like he desperately wanted to come with her, but there was an invisible barrier stopping him from following her. Bella pecked him on the cheek once- a reassurance, I thought- before letting me drag her off to the car. . I watched as Bella wiped her hand across her forehead.

"Sorry Bella" I told her, reaching across to turn on the air conditioning to its highest level "It's easy to forget you are more than used to the cold now". She grimaced and I didn't know if it was due to the fact it was too hot or if she had noticed the not-so-subtle hinting I had used to try and get her to stay. I wasn't going to give up though.

"I thought we could head to Jacksonville Mall today?" I asked her hopefully as soon as we hit the highway "It's got tones of shops, although anywhere has tones of shops compared to Forks" I thought of the few clothing stores in Forks while waiting for her answer. She looked out the window, glowering at the sun. I laughed slightly, thinking she probably wasn't too used to sun now. I hoped to change that.

"It's a shame Edward couldn't come today" I said, knowing Edward's name would get her attention. "Yeah" she replied sadly "I wish he was able to see the sun". I could tell the secret hidden behind her tone was there again but I noticed the upset and somewhat pained expression on her face. Not wanting to hit a nerve or anything, I teased "Miss him already do you?"

She laughed but the sound was uneasy "No" she lied; anyone could tell that "I probably could do with some girl time". I agreed with her totally, as much as I loved Phil, it wasn't like shopping with the girls. "Living with Charlie must prevent you from getting most of that" I told her "Though he tells me you have fun shopping and hang out with Alice quite a bit". On the phone I had heard how much he respected Alice, saying it was good Bella had her.

Bella laughed "Have fun? Shopping with Alice?" she asked sarcastically. "Alice's idea of shopping is getting me to try on a million items in every store. Not exactly 'fun'". I frowned a bit, but laughed underneath. I decided to ask her a bit more about Alice, after all, she seemed important to Bella and Charlie obviously saw her as a great friend for her.

"So tell me a bit about her? You two seem to be pretty good friends" I pointed out. Bella replied instantly with no hesitation like she did sometimes when talking about Edward "Well aside from the obsession with shopping and the tendency to go overboard with everything, she is amazing. She's the best girl friend I have" she pointed out, slightly emphasising the girl part. "She would love it hear, if she could come, with all the shops and designer stores"

"What about Jacob? How is he going?" from her email she sent a few days ago, I could tell she hadn't seen him much, but Charlie had asked for me to talk to her about it, it was obvious Charlie liked him and wanted her to hang out with him again for some reason. She looked reluctant to answer and after a few awkward minutes silence, she said "Jacob spends all his time with his mates down at La Push. He doesn't really come into Forks very much" her words sounded like she had chosen them carefully, but I knew she wouldn't want to talk any more about it.

"You really would love it hear Bella" I pointed out as she stared past the beaches and palm trees we passed "Theirs plenty of shops and beaches. You can swim everyday without freezing and it hardly ever rains" I continued to tell her about all the attractions until we finally pulled into the crowed parking lot at the mall. I quickly got out of the car and pulled Bella into the mall, looking forward to the hours of shopping we had ahead.

* * *

_**Please review** and if you havent already, check out my original version of this story 'Edward and Bella's trip to Jacksonville, Florida" from Bella's PoV. It explains a lot of Bella's reactions in this._


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am very sorry that I took so much time to get this chapter up, it has been left unfinished on my computer for weeks. It is taking a bit to get back into the mood of the story so tell me what you think. I am busy going through all my unfinished fanfictions and updating as many as I can so keep an eye out for updates on my other stories. I also have quite a few new stories I have started but not published that I plan to update soon. So please leave a review and keep me inspired!**_

* * *

Spending some girl time with Bella was a good distraction from the concern I was building about Bella and Edward. It was almost like my worries had made themselves invisible temporarily. The feeling of dragging Bella past shops, pointing out things I liked brought back memories of how things used to be before she moved to Forks. It was almost like nothing had happened in the past few years, and it was just me and Bella out shopping.

Bella had never really been a big fan of shopping, but her mood today was particularly down. I hoped I wasn't boring her "Do you want to go home. You don't seem to be very in the mood?" I teased her, still hoping to have a few more hours here. Of course, Bella being Bella, thought about everybody else before herself; that much hadn't changed.

"No I'm fine mom. You know I've never really been much of a shopper" she said, trying to lighten her tone. I could see something under the surface though, pain? Longing? I hoped this was just due to her distaste of shopping, and not anything to do Edward, but, knowing Bella, I was sure it would be.

We shopped right up until lunch, stopping to eat in the main food court. There was a huge range of food's to chose from, unlike in Forks where you had to cross states lines to get a decent meal. Bella dragged on tiredly beside me, and I hoped it was only hunger or a bit of jetlag that she would be over soon, I only get a few days to spend with her after all!

"What would you like to eat, Bella?" I asked her, watching as her expression came back to reality "Chinese?" I suggested, knowing she wouldn't be able to get that in Forks. She looked as if she would settle for anything, but she carefully brightened her facials, probably trying to make the time more enjoyable for me.

"Sure. Chinese sounds good". We ordered a bowl each and headed to one of the few empty booths. After a few minutes silence, I started to talk again, wanting to ask her everything I could in such a small space of time.

"So Bella" I struggles to get out between my mouthfuls, not wasting any time "What do you think? Of Jacksonville?" I watched her face carefully, seeing how she reacted to the hope in my voice I hoped wasn't as obvious out loud as if was in my head. Bella smiled warily, like she was trying not to hurt my feelings, but still honestly.

"Um...it's very, very hot. I think Forks has grown on me" Bella replied, her tone meant to be teasing. In other words, she was too used to the cold to move, but I won't give up. To distract her, I dragged Bella towards Victoria's Secret, hoping she would be able to enjoy this part of Florida more (Forks had no shopping centres).

"Er, mom? I think I'm going to wait outside, if you don't mind?" Bella asked tiredness apparent all over her. I'll just be quick inside then, I thought. "Sure Bella". I headed into the store, muttering about how Bella hasn't changed that much; she has never been one to enjoy shopping.

After purchasing the first few items, other things kept on catching my eye, and by the time I had finished my arms overflowed with bags. I only caught the time on the clock as I was heading back to Bella, and sped up when I realised I had been in the store for almost an hour and a half. Bella was leaning against one of the benches, her eyes closed tiredly. I rushed over to her.

"Bella? Bella?" I said in a panic, scolding myself for not realising how tired she was before. Her eyes flicked open, taking in the surroundings and standing up clumsily. "Oh Bella" I teased "You were never one for shopping. Would you like to go home now?" She nodded and we headed out the front doors. When we reached the car, Bella collapsed inside but her eyes were wide awake. I smiled to myself,_ maybe now I will be able to ask some of the questions I had wanted answers for_.

"So, tell me some more about Edward's family" I asked her a few minutes after we had left the parking lot. Her head turned towards me after staring out the window, lost in thoughts. She looked at me like the question was hard to answer, like there was far too much to tell and even less she could tell me. "How's the rest of the family? How often do you see them?"

"Well, I see Alice and Edward every day at school" she started "And Alice comes over almost every morning to tell me what to wear" Bella frowned, annoyed at this fact. "Charlie has just un-grounded me, so I saw everyone else a few days ago". I was deprived of details. I wanted to know so much more about the family.

"What about the doctor and his wife?" I asked, remembering the handsome blonde man I had met a year ago. I had only really met Alice, Dr. Cullen and Edward before, so I didn't know the others very well.

"Carlisle is fine. I see him in the emergency room almost every week" she laughed and I joined in, thinking about my accident prone daughter. "Esme is great too, though I hardly got to see her up until a few days ago". I asked some more questions, asking about Esme's hobbies, wanting to know as much as I could about the woman that would be Bella's mother-in-law someday.

"What about the rest of the kids?" I asked her "I know Alice and Edward, but what about the others?" My curiosity was huge as I wanted to know about Edward's family, thinking this might help uncover the secret they had. Bella chose her words carefully.

"Jasper is with Alice" She told me, and I remembered how the family was all paired up. I guess it made sense though, it's not like they were actually related. "He graduated last year, and he is studying through correspondence now, so I don't see him at school" she spoke about Jasper with respect, but with a sense of family.

"Rosalie and Emmett have graduated as well. They are studying at college too, but are home on a break now" she told me, her story perfectly rehearsed. I could tell by the way she said her name that Rosalie must be soft of frightening or intimidating to Bella, so I asked about the other one.

"So who is Emmett?" I asked, flicking through the brief images in my head I had of the Cullen's last year. Only the blond male that looked like a movie star and the huge big one I didn't match the names to the faces.

"Emmett's the huge one" she told me and I immediately matched him with the guy who looked like a body builder. That must mean Jasper is the blonde one. "He like a big brother" she told me "even teases me about my clumsiness and everything". I laughed, hoping I hadn't offended her, but her lack of coordination could be amusing when she didn't hurt herself.

We talked about the Cullen's and the rest of Bella's school friends all the way back home, and it was obvious Bella had a life in Forks she enjoyed quite a bit. I had a nagging voice in the back of my head trying to ask about Jacob, like Charlie had prompted me too, but I knew Bella well enough that she didn't want to talk about him yet, or anytime soon.

Bella was mostly silent on the way home, only really talking if I asked her something. It was odd; she had never been much of a talker, but we used to find things to chat about all the time. I hadn't noticed how tense she was until we pulled into the driveway. As soon as the house came into sight, Bella let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't help the frown on my face as I became even more concerned for my daughters link with Edward. Only being relaxed when he was around, missing her when she had only been gone a few minutes...it wasn't the normal behaviour of a teenage girl in love, or anyone in love. Far too intense. It was like Bella only felt safe and calm when she was around Edward.

As soon as the car was parked, she all but leaped out, impatiently waiting for me to catch up, knowing Edward would be inside and this was the cause of her sudden excitement. He was sitting on the couch with a laptop on his knees- writing his English paper I guessed. Before I even had time to greet him politely, Bella was at his side, their bodies so close they were almost touching each other.

I shook my head as I went upstairs to unload the bags of clothing, hoping my mind was playing tricks on me. The daughter I thought I knew better than anyone in the world was now a stranger to me. Of course she still looked mostly the same, and her habits hadn't changed much, but there was always this secret between us now. There was no doubt that I wasn't pleased about my daughter's extreme happiness with Edward, but I really wished I had more understanding of their relationship.

I barely looked at the clothing as I threw it into random draws, so when Phil's voice came from the corner of the room it startled me.

"Renee?" he asked, and confusion swept over my face as I took in his suit "The celebration dinner?" I suddenly remembered the dinner he had mentioned to me a while ago, it must have left my mind, too excited about having Bella stay.

"What about Bella and Edward?" I asked cringing at the thought that we might have to leave them alone, but I searched for a valid reason "um...they are too young to be home by themselves" The irony struck me before I had even finished my sentence.

"Renee" Phil said in the tone that usually bought me back to reality "They are fine on their own...and we can be back by eleven thirty, if that makes you feel better". I had to consider the option for a while. I knew how disappointed Phil would be if I didn't go, and I did need a break from trying to figure out Bella and Edward's relationship...

"Fine. But we have to be back by eleven" I pointed out. I continued to dress and ready quickly, knowing I had left Bella and Edward alone downstairs for long enough already, plus they would have a few hours while we are out anyway. Who knows? Maybe they will have enough alone time tonight and I could speak to Bella tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry, this chapter is a shorter one but I managed to get it finished quickly. I plan to do a few more scenes with just Renee and Edward beforfe Bella wakes up but I need some ideas! Please leave a review if you have any I could use.**_

* * *

Within thirty minutes I was entirely ready to go; makeup on, jewellery polished, and a knee length dress I had found somewhere in the closet. I would have loved to wear a floor length ball gown, but it was far too hot for that in Florida. I hurried to get back to my daughter and Edward downstairs, knowing they would be staring at each other in that way that made me so confused.

When I caught sight of them, Bella and Edward were on opposite side of the couch, but neither of them looked like they wanted to be that far away from each other, judging by the pout on Bella's lips and the look of protectiveness on Edward's face. Before I could say anything, Bella spotted me and took in my dress and makeup. She looked slightly happy but confused at the same time, and I immediately regretted agreeing to go to this event.

"Wow mom, you look great. Are you going out?" Bella asked her tone sounding like she wanted me to go out. I brushed the thought away; we had plenty of time to talk tomorrow. I eyed the small gap between her and Edward, noticing for the first time that that had both inched towards each other in the past few seconds. It was worse than magnets! At least with force you could eventually pull them apart, but these two seemed permanently attracted together.

"Phil's team won the playoffs last night and their having a prize giving dinner tonight. I'm sorry it's such short notice. I could stay home if you like…" I replied a moment too late, my eyes still fixed on the miniscule space between Edward and Bella that I could visibly see getting smaller. Bella answered quicker than she had to any of my other comments.

"No, no it's fine. Go, have fun. I'll be fine. Edward's here" How could she think that made it better? I definitely knew Bella was capable of being looked after by Edward; the guy looked like he would jump in front of a bullet to save her, but I didn't like to think of two teenagers alone in the house...that was exactly why I wanted to stay. But Bella is far more of an adult than I am, and she doesn't make my mistakes, so I tried to take the concerned look of my face as I warned them.

"Ok then. I'll be back around eleven" I told them sternly, trying to sound more like a parent than usual. Phil came down the stairs before I could say anything else, guiding me out the door. The whole way to the venue I ranted about my girl, how she was growing up too fast; to be honest I sounded just like one of those parents whose child is leaving for good. Phil just laughed and flipped in a few innuendos now and then, thinking the situation was a giant joke.

The dinner dragged on for ages, and by the time we left it was already past eleven. The irony struck me again as I realised I was scolding myself for being late home, something Bella used to scold me for. We drove quickly, reaching home faster than usual.

Not knowing whether they were asleep or not, I tiptoed up the stairs, trying to open the door as quietly as possible. I was surprised to see the light on though, and the TV's muted noise. Peeping around the side of the living room, I spotted Edward on the couch, Bella leaning against his neck, her eyes closed. An old movie was playing but Edward's eyes didn't leave my daughters face. It was something beyond love and commitment.

"Oh. How long has she been out for?" I asked Edward when he noticed me see Bella, my voice hushed, not wanting to wake her. Phil's heavy footsteps up the stairs seemed louder than usual as Edward replied in the same quiet tone, though his voice was a lot softer than mine.

"Only about forty minutes" he answered, his eyes never leaving her face. Though it was very sweet, I wished Bella could be in her own bed. I contemplated over asking Phil to bring her upstairs; Edward was close enough already.

"Do you think we should take her upstairs?" I eventually asked, not liking the idea of Bella sleeping roughly on the couch. Edward scooped her up in his arms easily; not that my daughter was heavy, but she was at least one hundred pounds, not something your average teenager will be able to lift as gracefully and effortlessly as Edward did. It was as if Bella knew it was Edward, as her head leaned against his chest and she smiled lightly in her sleep.

I followed carefully behind them, watching as Edward placed Bella on her bed and tucked her in the way you would tuck in a new born child; Edward really was taking care of her, treating her like she was the most fragile, breakable thing on earth. He stared at her for long enough to make me impatient, and as if he knew I wanted him to let her sleep, he turned around and headed towards his own room.

"Goodnight, Renee" he said cheerfully, but as if he was in a rush to get back to something. I managed to stumble a Goodnight before heading into my own room and collapsing on the bed, rehearsing over the things I needed to ask Bella about tomorrow. It would be a very long discussion.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Thank you Twilightmommie for your amazing ideas and I have tried to tie them into this chapter. Let me know how I have done. **_

* * *

After a few hours I still couldn't get to sleep. Phil snored lightly next to me, and the even rhythm would normally have me under in a few minutes. Tonight it was different. I tossed in the bed again, throwing my hands under my head so I was slightly elevated off the bed. Trying to tune out Phil, I listened for other sounds in the house, trying to find something that would help me get to sleep. There was no noise at first, though I expected to hear something like Bella talking in her sleep, or tossing in the bed the way she did in Arizona. I sighed, chuckling slightly, remembering some of the things she used to say. I wondered what she would say now...

I was about to slip back into planning out how I was going to talk with Bella tomorrow when I heard a mumbling start from the other room. I lifted my head up higher and concentrated on what the noise was. After a little while I recognised Bella's voice, and the things she said became clearer.

"Edward..." I heard Bella murmur in her sleep "I love you..." I replayed it over in my head over and over again, taking in note of the loving tone she used. Even though she was asleep, I knew it was true; Bella always spoke about the truth in her sleep, what she truly felt. I guess this made the conversation we will have tomorrow so much more necessary; I need to speak to Bella about her and Edward, and their strange, mysterious relationship.

I continued to listen to Bella's talking in her sleep, and I could have sworn I heard the sweet music I had heard the other night. "Edward...stay with me...I love you...don't go...Edward" Bella's voice continued to murmur. Her words became less and less clear and I started to finally drop off to sleep.

* * *

The sun wasn't even up when I woke, much too early to feel fully refreshed. Stumbling out of bed, I headed to the closet to grab something more covering to wear, knowing I would not be able to get back to sleep. After I was dressed, I started down the hall, careful not to wake Phil when I opened the creaking door. Still half asleep, I wandered down the hall, checking on Edward and Bella out of habit since they arrived. Bella was twisted up in her sheets, her face pinched for some reason. I just planned on peeping my head into Edward's room, making sure he was fine and asleep.

So when I opened the door, I jumped fifty inches into the sky. I had pushed the door open ever so slightly, not knocking to wake him. I had expected him to be lying in bed, like yesterday. Edward stood right by the door, fully dressed as if he hadn't slept at all, wide awake, staring at me expectantly. I felt my heart take a huge leap as he shocked me by his awake-ness.

"Good morning, Renee" he said when I had recovered awkwardly. When he realised I wasn't replying he spoke again "Couldn't sleep?" Edward asked, a smile tugging at his lips as if something was funny to him. I nodded weakly, and then indicated for him to go downstairs. He stood at the edge of the kitchen while I made coffee, politely denying a cup; did this boy ever eat?

It was a little bit awkward as I led Edward to the dining table where we sat down. I decided after a few minutes to make small talk, start off a conversation; after all, this was the boy Bella is in love with, even if she hasn't told me directly yet.

"So Edward" I started, feeling a bit embarrassed as he looked up, hoping my questions wouldn't offend him, he nodded, as if knowing my worries "How are your family?" I started with the easy ones, but burning questions were flooding to the surface.

"Carlisle and Esme are good, and so are my other brothers and sisters" As he said called Carlisle and Esme by their names, I remembered these were not actually Edward's biological parents. It must be so sad, not having your real parents around. Bella had not said much about Edward's parents or really anything about his history or life. I was beyond curious.

"Is it hard for you, not having your birth parents?" I asked, blushing immediately when I realised I had asked this extremely personal question out loud "Uh... I am so sorry...I didn't mean to be so direct. You don't have to answer that" I looked down, self-conscious again. Edward smiled.

"It is okay. I don't mind answering. Yes it is hard. But they passed away a long time ago; I have had a lot of time to get used to that idea. Of course I still miss them every day and I wish they were here, but it gets easier over time. My mother and I were very close" He said, his voice sad from old memories, but not in pain, more like he was honouring their memory. I didn't really know what to say, but I could relate to him a bit. Bella and I were very close. It hurt to think of what would have happened to either of us if we hadn't had each other for support.

"How old were you when they passed away? I guess it would have been easier the younger you were" I asked him, sympathetic, wanting to know more about his life. He looked as the question was difficult to answer truthfully. I muttered a 'sorry' again, but he answered, as if he wanted me to know as much about him as I could.

"I was old enough to feel the pain and to know what was going on" his voice sounded on the verge of pain now, like he would tear any second. I didn't know what to do, so I sat in silence while he thought to himself. He spoke again after a few minutes "I have been with Carlisle and Esme for a long time now, though. And they are amazing. Of course, they will never replace my parents, but they are like a second set of parents. I owe them my life, after all they have done for me" Edward said in such an honouring tone, completely full or love and respect for his 'second set of parents'.

"Are they anything like your parents?" I asked him, hoping I was not prying too much. Apparently I wasn't.

"Esme is so much like my mother. Well, I see Esme as my mom. My mother was so caring, worried about my every move, and so is Esme. They are so alike. Of course, Esme has four other children, but we have a connection. I am her first child she adopted, and we have all been through a lot together. And Carlisle is like my father, but so different. They are both my parents now."

I stared in silence for a long time again, Edward was telling me so much more than I thought there would ever be to him. I had no idea he was so deep and meaningful. No wonder Bella loved him. "What about the rest of the family? Do you see them as your brothers and sisters?" I wondered aloud again.

"I see them as exactly that. I was an only child, so it was a huge change having a family with two brothers and two sisters. But I love them as if we were biologically related. I have been with Emmett for a long time, so we have grown close. Wrestling in the back yard, that type of thing is Emmett and I, and occasionally Jasper will join us. Rosalie and I, I guess you could call us the model brother and sister" He laughed a bit, and I gave him a confused look.

"Rosalie and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye. We argue a lot, but love each other. Alice and I are probably the closest; we understand each other a lot better than everyone else, well except Jasper and Alice, they practically know what the other is thinking" I remembered that his brothers and sisters are all paired up.

"That probably sounds strange to you, that Jasper and Alice are together, and Rosalie and Emmett. It is a bit strange, all living together, but since none of us are related, and we move all the time, it sort of worked out perfectly. They never have to leave the others side, living together though" Edward said honestly, and I looked back at the direction the conversation had taken.

"From what I hear, you never leave Bella's side either" I didn't say it like an accusation, but glad Bella had someone protecting her.

"I try not to. With Charlie's visiting hours, it is a bit hard to stay with her all the time. I wish I could. And it hurts to leave, even for a second" I was surprised by the passion in his voice, a passion I though no male could ever have. I thought about how he said it hurt to leave her, and a question popped into my mind.

"Does hurt Bella too? To be away from you?" I knew the answer as a spasm of pain shot over his face, and nodded understanding, knowing the answer was yes, yes it would hurt Bella to be away from him.

"I would be completely lost without Bella. I would not survive without her again" I knew what he was talking about, and I knew that Bella would not survive if he left again. "Without Bella, all of me is missing, I am not complete, and I know Bella feels that same way. I have no intention of ever leaving her side again. I am so sorry for what happened last time I left, and it is my entire fault. Bella forgives me, but I haven't forgiven myself yet, and I know others that haven't either, but I will never stop trying to show how much I love Bella. I don't deserve her, I never will, but I will not do anything that could ever hurt her again. My entire being is centred on making Bella happy. Her feelings come before my own."

I was almost bowled over by the emotion coming from his voice. I stayed in silence, shocked as I processed it all. Edward seemed to see that I had taken it all it, but remained silent, probably a bit guilty for dumping so much emotion on me. But now I had something to say.

"Thank you, Edward, for sharing all this with me...it has helped me understand you a lot better. I think you are perfect for Bella, she needs someone to take care of her and make her happy, and I would choose no one that is not you. I don't know what this will sound like, but I approve of you for Bella. She needs someone exactly like you, and I can see how happy you make her. You don't need to worry about not being good enough for Bella, I think you are. You are very mature, and don't seem to have a one track mind like most teenage boys. Bella could have ended up with anyone, but I am glad it was you. You make a perfect couple" Now Edward looked like he was in shock, but overjoyed at my approval. I continued with what I wanted to say, though it was a bit awkward.

"I knows Charlie has some...strong opinions about you and Bella...and I don't exactly agree with him with most of them...but there is one thing I wanted to make sure of...it is really...awkward though" her waited patiently, fighting back a smile at something. Gee, how am I supposed to ask my daughter's boyfriend if he was sleeping with my daughter? I didn't exactly have a problem with that, but I wanted my daughter to be careful, she told Charlie they hadn't done anything, and its not my business, but I can't help but be concerned for my daughter. Edward seemed too mature, but Charlie wanted me to make sure Edward and Bella were being safe.

"I am just going to come right out and say it then" I sucked in a breath "I really don't mind if you are, but I want Bella to be safe, so are you two sleeping with each other?" I could feel redness burn my skin and I looked down. Edward didn't find the question a bother though, as if he already knew the answer easily.

"I am very old-fashioned, so I will wait until me and Bella are married at least. It's how I was raised. And I want to save Bella's virtue as well. She is too special to break rules with" Edward answered completely honestly, and I let out a deep breath. He really is decent and perfect for Bella.

"Oh" I replied, not knowing much to say, so I decided to change topic a little bit "How does Bella fit into your family? She talks like she already considers them to be her family" Edward smiled at this; obviously this question was a lot less embarrassing.

"She fits in perfectly. Esme and Carlisle already see her as a daughter; they care for her a lot. Mind you, she sees Carlisle a lot in the hospital" we both laughed "Emmett teases her like a little sister, though I tell him not to. Jasper likes Bella a lot, though he doesn't say much, Bella makes Alice happy, so Jasper is happy. Alice and Bella are best of friends, and although Bella may complain, they really do love each other. I cannot thank Alice enough for how many times she has taken care of Bella when I couldn't"

We smiled at each other, and at that point I knew I had truly accepted that Bella would belong to Edward, they would be together forever, in love.

* * *

**_Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, and suggested ideas. I really appreciate your help with this story. Thank Nyah! for pointing out my mistake with the mall. I try my best to research for these stories, but sometimes it is has to write about America when I have never been there, so if you have anything that could help or any corrections to make for the story, please tell me._**

**_Please leave a review telling me what you think, or if you have any suggestions to help me in this story =]_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last one, but I got this one up pretty fast. Thank you again for your reviews, and please continue to tell me what you think. You have no idea how much I value every single comment you make. **_

* * *

I hadn't noticed how long we had talked for. Our discussion has lasted for hours, as we talked about many things; some more about his family, until I realised I would have to meet them to be able to see how special they were. We talked a little bit about Forks, and how his family had moved around a lot. I felt sympathy for Edward as I realised how often his family had to pack up and leave, usually to a job offer for Carlisle or for the many teenagers heading off to college. It was sad enough moving the few times between Forks, Phoenix and Jacksonville, having to leave all my friends behind, so I couldn't completely understand how difficult it must be with the Cullen's moving to a new city every few years or so. The next time they move, I know Bella would be with them.

"So how do you like Jacksonville, seeing the sun for once" I asked Edward, making a face as I remembered the dreariness of Forks. Edward laughed a bit, smiling that amazing smile.

"It's very nice, and very warm. I am not used to such hot conditions" he told me, and I remembered that Edward and his family have lived in Alaska a few times, in the snow "The scenery is beautiful though, and the beach is stunning" I looked at him in confusion; when was he able to go to the beach? He has been inside all day as far as I knew. Edward looked a bit guilty as he answered.

"Bella and I went out last night, I am sorry for not asking you, and we went to the beach for a little bit" Edward looked embarrassed, as if he needed permission to do things with Bella.

"Oh that's fine. Bella's eighteen; she can go out where she wants. Well as long as she is with someone" I didn't want to think of my daughter wandering the streets, late at night alone. "I never did ask what you two get up to yesterday when Phil and I were out. I meant to stay behind, but I had completely forgotten about the dinner" I said.

"It was no problem at all" Edward told me, and I knew he was meaning he didn't mind spending time just with Bella "Well, we went down to the beach for a bit, then watched a movie when we came home, but Bella fell asleep soon after" Although it seemed they did not do much, I knew that a lot of the time they would have been just content being with each other; that much I had picked up about their relationship.

My stomach rumbled a bit after a little while, and I headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Grabbing the milk, cereal, bowls and spoons, I went back to the table, where Edward sat down and placed the giant pile of stuff on the table. "Help yourself" I told him, rushing back in the kitchen to refill my coffee cup; if I planned to stay awake today, I would need it.

I was about to ask Edward about his college plans for next year. No doubt he was smart, and probably heading off to a top college. I knew he and Bella would try to stay together, and I wanted Bella to come to the university in Florida. I had been selling it to her all week, and I only just realised, my only chance of getting Bella here would be if Edward came too. Before I could ask him, Bella came down the stairs slowly; I could hear her clumsy footsteps on the corridor and nearing the table with Edward. Of course.

"Good morning sleepy head" I called to her when she sat next to Edward, not even bothering to reluctantly leave the gap between them they had since they arrived. Bella managed to mutter a "Morning" looking like she needed to go back to bed for a bit longer. I noticed she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday she had fallen asleep in. I sat down at the table opposite her, noticing Edward's bowl was empty, and Bella's bowl of cereal was already made. Things happened so fast with these two. I decided to finish what I was going to ask before.

"So Edward, what are your plans for next year?" Edward smiled at Bella and replied "I'm keeping my options open but I have got a few acceptances "It sounded like a bit more than a few, and I was curious.

"Where abouts?" I pressed, hoping my questions didn't sound too direct. Bella looked like she hoped I would quit with the questions, unaware of what Edward and I had talked about while she was still sleeping.

"Harvard… Dartmouth… Alaska" Edward looked a bit embarrassed, and my mouth fell open slightly, I knew he was smart, but Dartmouth and Harvard? Those were Ivy League colleges, and halfway across the country. I smiled at him after recovering and tried another approach to getting Bella to move to Florida, and I had already established that Edward would do anything to make Bella happy.

"Bella, you should apply for the University of Florida" I told her excitedly, but Bella's face twisted into the expression she always used when trying not to hurt someone's feelings.

"I don't think I will be able to survive in this heat mom" She said in a tone that was meant to be joking, but there was more to it. I knew she wanted me to change the topic, so I laughed alone with Edward, hoping in a few more minutes I would be able to get the right responses out of her. Edward and I headed off to the kitchen to clean our dishes. I decided now was the right time to ask Bella.

"Bella, I don't know if you had any plans today, but I was wondering if you would like to take a walk on the beach with me." I really needed to talk to her alone, of course I liked Edward, but when they are together, they are a lot different to the Bella I remember, maybe being just us two and she can open up to me the way Edward tried to.

"Sure" she replied "I'll go have a shower and get changed, then we can leave". Bella headed up the stairs, and I heard the shower turn on moments later. I went over the things I needed to say again and again while I waited for her to come back down stairs. I just hope she will be able to open up to me again and if I can't speak to her now, I don't know when I will again.

* * *

**_Thank you again to all those who have reviewed. I love all your suggestions and try to use them in my story as much as possible, so if you have any ideas of what could happen, no matter how big or small, please tell me. _**


	9. Chapter 9

_Once again I am so sorry this is such a short chapter, and I have taken so long to update. I found this half finished, so I tried to add a bit on. Please Review!_

* * *

Edward and I continued to put away the dishes in silence; it was not awkward, more like peaceful as we waited for the girl we both loved in some way to finish getting ready. I had gotten used to the fact that Edward didn't mind empty spaces without talking, and only really started up a conversation with me when it was polite to do so. I decided on making small talk again, more out of curiosity than politeness.

"You sure you don't want anything else to eat?" I asked him, noticing how little he had eaten here. All if the teenage boys I knew ate mountains of food and still complained about being hungry. Also, judging from his muscles, he must work out a bit. Before I could offer anything, he replied politely.

"No thank you, Renee" I could see he was trying to deny me as politely as possible. I wanted to make sure he was free to help himself though; what kind of host would I be if I didn't take care of our guests?

"Well, there's food in the fridge you can have at anytime, and there is a small shopping centre down the road, if you can take a break from your paper to grab some take aways or something" we both smiled, and he thanked me for the hospitality. It was only when I looked down to pick up a fork I had dropped when I realised I was still wearing my lazy clothes from this morning.

"Oh" I gasped a bit "I should probably go change; there is no way I am wearing this out of the house" I took off up the stairs, rushing into my room to find something to wear that wasn't an old pair of shorts and a baggy one of Phil's shirts. Without thinking, I flipped the light on and thumped noisily around the room. Phil groaned from the bed, rolling over to look at the clock. In all that had happened this morning, I had forgotten to wake him up to go to the team practises. He threw himself out of bed, looking tiredly towards where I stood a pile of fresh clothing in my hands I only wore out of the house.

"You going somewhere?" he asked sleepily, stretching out and throwing on his team workout gear. I had forgotten to tell him about our plans.

"Bella and I were heading to the beach" I told him "We haven't really had a chance to catch up yet" rushing around the room, getting dressed in a hurry; I wasn't sure how much time I would have with Bella.

"Oh yeah" Phil replied, searching around for his shoes "I guess you two haven't been able to have your little heart-to-heart" he said, a little mockingly. But nevertheless, it was true. Bella and I would tell each other everything, surely that much hasn't changed? Phil saw the rather worried look in my eyes.

"Bella's growing up" he said, sympathetic now, in the comforting way of when a mother has finally released their child can now fly on their own. "You know how mature she is. And she could have done worse. A lot worse" he laughed; Phil has taken an interest in Edward, seeing him as a potential baseball player. It was harder to admit that Bella didn't need me as much anymore, though I knew the day would come eventually, I just saw it coming when I was in my fifties. And she could have done a lot worse, and being honest, I truly believed that Edward was good for her. Unlike Charlie though, I knew of his...strong opinions of Edward, and I knew how badly he wanted Bella with Jacob. I just wished Charlie would realize that Edward is perfect for Bella. Phil mistake the annoyance in my eyes.

"Edward's not a bad kid for Bella. I talked to him yesterday when you were out. I know he said that his brother was the sporty one, but he's got athletic potential. Got to be fast" Phil said, the way he talks about the boys in his team. I rolled my eyes, but Phil did seem serious.

"I know you think that no one is good enough for Bella, but I think he is good for her. Very good" Phil said, and then laughed, breaking the suddenly serious mood, heading off down the stairs.

"I agree with you" I muttered, though he didn't hear me. If I had to have Bella is someone else's care, I was glad it was Edward's. My thoughts were interrupted by laughter coming from the bottom of the stairs, I recognised Phil's deep laughter, but also a bell-like laughter, and after hearing his voice for hours this morning, I knew the beautiful sound would be Edward.

Heading down the stairs towards the noise, I noticed Bella looked rather flushed from embarrassment, Phil not even bothering to cover up his laughter, and Edward stifling a chuckle as Bella jokingly glared at him. Though it didn't bother me that Bella was half in Edward's arms, I still got that feeling that their relationship was a secret.

"What was that, Phil?" I asked, my eyes still turning gooey at the smile on his face.

"Oh" Phil laughed, and Edward let out a chuckle "You know Bella, tripped on the steps and Edward caught her just before she hit the floor". Of course, it was almost typical of Bella. I laughed along with them. Bella blushed again, and subconsciously buried her head in Edward's chest. That reminded me of what I needed to talk about with her, and desperate to talk to her, I dragged her towards the door.

"Bye" she called back to Edward, her eyes painfully sad, the same as his. If this is what they were like leaving each other for an hour of two, I had no clue how Bella survived the months Edward was away. We walked in silence to the beach, a mission for me as I gathered the thoughts in my head.

* * *

**This is where the conversation between Renee and Bella on the beach in Eclipse will take place. I will do this chapter eventually, but the next chapter I post may just skip to after the conversation, and I will go back and add it in later when I have some more ideas. Please keep the suggestions coming! They help a lot =]**


End file.
